You cant have him
by Zenamydog
Summary: It’s another showdown. Dean knows the exact time when the demon is going to take Sam. There is no way in hell Dean is going to let that happen. Even if that means holding Sam prisoner against his will.


**Title** You can't have him!

**Chapter** 1/1

**Author** "Zenamydog"

**Rating** NC-17

**Fandom** Supernatural

**Characters/Pairing** None gasps It's Gen.

**Warnings** There is some violence and loads of angst. Anything already aired in U.S. is fare game.

**Beta** "snfan3"

**Feedback** I hope so.

**Disclaimer** All of this? HMM? Nope, not true. Just a product of my wicked imagination. Totally made up and speculative.

**AN:** I thought I would let you guys into a little Sam/Dean fic I originally wrote as part of larger fic "gotta hurt Chapter Twelve" Its a J2 fic, and hense I could not post it here.

I hope you like it.

**Summery** It's another showdown.

Dean knows the exact time when the demon is going to take Sam. There is no way in hell Dean is going to let that happen. Even if that means holding Sam prisoner against his will.

The impala pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and Sam gave Dean a wary look.

"What's going on Dean? Why are we here?"

Glancing at his watch, Dean looked at Sam. "I need to show you something," he said, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Sam flinched at the sound of the door shutting. Dean never, but never treated em his baby /em like that.

Sam got out of the car slowly and followed his brother through the door of the warehouse, but just as he was walking through it he felt hands on his arm and shoulder, swinging him around and throwing him against the wall.

His fight or flight response kicked in and was about to struggle when he realized that it was Dean whose hands were on him. Holding him tightly in place.

Shocked, too stunned to move, he felt the hypodermic needle enter his arm.

"Wha…" Sam began as the world quickly faded around him.

Dean held him firm, trying hard not to look, not to see, the devastating look of betrayal on Sam's face as he slowly slid down the wall.

Sam lifted his head groggily and looked around through still blurry vision. He realized he was still in the warehouse, though not by the door anymore, now he was in the middle of it tied to a chair.

The chair was in the center of what appeared to be a pentagram. A circle of strange symbols around that. It was similar to what they had trapped Meg with.

When the fog in Sam's head did finally clear, he realized Dean was sitting only a few feet away, watching him with concerned eyes.

Struggling with the ropes that bound him, Sam narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on Dean?"

"Sorry Sammy. I just had to make sure you were in the center of that thing at 7.06pm," Dean said as casually as he could.

"What?" Sam didn't understand, his voice pitched high with disbelief. "Why?"

Dean got up and started pouring salt around the edges of the symbols. As he finished, he picked up his chair and placed it directly in front of his brother, though still on the outside of the circle.

"That will keep you in," Dean started to explain. "The salt will keep everything else out."

"Christo!" Sam said loudly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that Dean could be doing something like this to him.

Dean chuckled. "No Sam," he said leaning forward in the chair. "I'm not possessed. But unfortunately in about ten minutes, you could be."

Sam swallowed hard. "Dean…What's going on? You're really scaring me."

Dean knew this was for the best. He knew he had to do whatever it took to keep Sam safe. But for the first time he felt guilty. The fear in his brother's eyes burning a hole right though him.

Keeping his face neutral, he waved his hand at the elaborate drawings on the floor. "It's a Keyagram," Dean started to explain and he watched the recognition on Sam's face.

"A Keyagram? That…that works to lock a demon up," Sam said shakily. "It's a force field. But it's no good for exorcism because the demon doesn't weaken, even when the words are said."

Dean smiled. He couldn't help but feel proud of his baby brother. "That's right Sammy. You get a gold star."

"Dean…" Tears were beginning to form in Sam's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Dean's mask of a neutral face couldn't hold any longer; he felt the sting of his own tears starting to burn. "Remember when you asked me if dad…" Dean's breath hitched. "If dad said anything before he died?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Well he did Sammy, more that what I have already told you."

Sam's brow rose. "You said that the demon planned an army. With me and the other children like me."

"Yeah well," Dean hesitated. "He also told me the exact date and time the demon was going to call you to him."

Sam flinched and lowered his head. When he looked up again, his tears were falling unabated. "So…I…I'm a demon then?"

Dean stood. Anger in his stance. "No!" He growled. "No I didn't say that. I just have to keep you from going to him. That's all."

Glancing at his watch, Dean pulled a black marker from his pocket. Kneeling, Dean looked into Sam's frightened eyes. "Sam? When I draw this last symbol the force field will be activated. I…I'm not really sure what's going to happen. I mean, I'm not sure if I will still be able to see you or hear you, or…" Dean drew in a deep breath. "Sam?"

Dean said Sam's name, and it was a plea for understanding. Sam could see that this was tearing him apart. Their eyes locked and Dean's hand was shaking. "Do it," Sam whispered. "Finish it."

The fact that those words had been spoken at Meg's exorcism where not lost on Dean. The fear of loosing Sam rose in his chest like another heart attack. "I don't know if I can." Dean faulted. "I can't lose you."

"You will if you don't finish that," Sam said with as much conviction as he could. "Come on!" Sam understood now. "Do your job Dean! Protect me!!"

Spoken like an order his father would give, it was all it took for Dean's resolve to come back. Drawing the last of the symbols, Dean stood and moved back.

The whole area seemed to shake, and Sam's eyes grew wide. There was a sudden blast of light and a hissing sound.

Dean shielded his eyes, but then there was silence, and when he looked again there was a soft blue light around the Keyagram.

"Huh." Dean let out a breath. "Looks like it worked."

"How long?" Sam asked.

Dean reluctantly looked at his watch. "Ninety seconds."

Locking eyes, they stared at each other. The bond between them never stronger.

"Sammy?" Dean choked out. His heart beating out of his chest.

"It's okay Dean," Sam said. "I know."

Dean started to count down. "Five, four, three…"

Sam scrunched his eyes closed in anticipation, but when they were two beats past Dean's "Zero" he opened them again. Nothing happened.

They looked at each other. The tangible hope that maybe, just maybe, their Father had been wrong.

Then Sam's head flew back, and he let out a long and agonizing scream.

Sam jerked and the ropes that held him burst apart like they were made of string. For a moment he stood, but then fell to his knees as he body seem to crumple.

"Sammy!" Dean breathed, taking a step forward. He wanted to run to him, take him in his arms. Hold him. Instead, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You can't have him!"

Sam wrapped his arms around himself, rocking like it could stop the pain. Lifting his head he looked up at Dean. "God. It…it hurts."

"What? What's happening Sammy?" Dean's breath hitched.

"I feel like it's pulling my insides out. Oh God." Sam stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the edge of the circle. "I've got to go Dean. I've got…" Sam put his hand to the force field and was immediately repelled like a punch.

Sam got up and ran at the barrier this time, seemingly energized by his inability to escape. "Let me go!" He screamed, being propelled, full body through the air this time.

"Sammy don't!" Dean cried urgently.

Sam yells out again, grabbing his head, face contorted in pain.

He looked at Dean, face pleading with his brother. "Let me out Dean. Please!"

"I can't Sam. You know I can't." He hoped his face conveyed how sorry he was. How he would do anything for Sam not to have to go through this.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder, and Dean quickly followed his gaze fearing that perhaps the demon had come in person to steal his baby brother. But there was nothing there apart from a table with boxes stacked high.

Dean was about to look away when it started to tremble and then shake violently. The top boxes tilting as they all started falling from the stack and spilling their contents across the warehouse floor.

Dean looked back at Sam. It is obvious that he is doing it. "Sam!"

Sam has stood to his full height. He didn't seem to be in as much pain, but there was something in his eyes now that Dean couldn't quite make out.

"Break the seal Dean!" Sam commanded, anger in his voice this time.

There was a loud BANG and one of the boxes behind Dean exploded, bursting into flames.

"Please Dean. I don't know how long I can take this." Sam scrunched his eyes as another box exploded in a fiery array.

Dean moved this time, closer to the edge of the force field. "Stop Sammy, please."

"I can't control it Dean. I need to go. I…I want to go." Sam pleaded, his eyes almost all pupil now.

"He can't have you!" Dean yelled, and two more boxes explode behind him.

The table and other boxes are starting to catch on fire, the strong draft blowing in from under the door giving life to the flames.

Dean watches the fire cautiously. He hadn't expected this and he's not sure what to do, until he sees a small fire extinguisher on a nearby pylon and quickly moves to grab it.

He is fighting the fire as best he can, but he knows it will only prolong the inevitable. The golden heat is starting to flicker and spread, catching the walls and clinging to them.

Panic is starting to take hold and Dean throws the now empty extinguisher at the flames in frustration.

When he turns to look back at Sam he feels his heart drop to his stomach.

He knows he only has two choices. To release Sam and let the Demon take him, or to watch as the fire takes hold and they both die.

Sam is staring straight ahead; his eyes are a mixture of pain and resolve. "Get out of here," he says softly.

"What? No." Dean looks at him as if he is crazy.

"You're right," Sam says. "I don't want to become one of his army. One of his _things_."

As the fire continues to spread, one of the walls starts to collapse, and they both know it's a sure bet that the roof won't be far behind.

Dean looks around knowing he had no choice, he will have to let Sammy out. He'll find a way to stop him going, and if he can't he'll simply em find /em him and bring him back.

There was nothing in hell or heaven that would stop him from protecting his baby brother.

He moved to break the seal, shock rising on his face when Sam screamed "No!"

"I'd rather be dead," Sam pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Fear smothered Dean when he saw the resolve in Sam's eyes.

"Not while I'm around," Dean countered, and moved to the edge of the circle.

Sam's eyes narrowed and Dean bent to remove one of the symbols and break the seal that held the force field together. Suddenly, Dean was thrown backwards, away from the symbols of the Keyagram.

"Leave!" Sam ordered, holding his head. Blood was now coming from his nose and ears, his breath labored.

"What the hell are you doing Sam!?" Dean yelled as the first part of the roof came crashing down, causing them both to flinch and duck.

Sirens were starting to wail in the background and for the first time, Dean thought about leaving his brother so he could lead the firemen in.

Seeing Dean bend again to erase the symbol, Sam focused the energy zinging through him on making sure Dean couldn't get close enough.

"Jesus Sammy! Let me get you out of here!" He pleaded.

"It's too late for me," Sam said.

"No it's not," Dean implored, calmness in his tone now. "If he takes you I'll find you. I swear."

"I can't do it Dean. I can't let him turn me into something that you will have to hunt. Look what it did to Gordon, with his sister. To Andy and Anson." Sam's face contorted. "I can't let you spend the rest of your life looking for me as well as the Demon."

"Sam." Dean's face was ashen. "This is suicide."

"I know," Sam replied, his eyes locked on Deans. "Get out and save yourself or I will make you."

"No," Dean choked out. "I'd rather…"

Sam scrunched his eyes, his face bloody. "Wait!" Dean got out and Sam looked at his brother.

Moving to be as close to Sam as the barrier would allow, Dean's breath hitched. "God Sam, don't you get it? I would rather die here with you, than live even one day without you. I can't Sam. Please. I just can't."

"I won't let you do that Dean," Sam said, shaking his head. A need for Dean to understand etched on his face.

"Sammy." Dean's voice was desperate as the crackle of the fire and the sound of the building collapsing got louder.

"You know. Right?" Dean cried. "With everything, everything that we've been through. Mom, Dad, this whole goddamned gig. It's always been you." He bit his lip, drawing blood.

"From the moment Dad put you in my arms and told me to run, you became the most important person in my life. It's always been you and me Sammy. I don't think I will survive without you. I don't think I want to."

"Go Dean," Sam said simply, choking on the hot ash and smoke.

Another wall crashed down and it was obvious that if Dean didn't leave right now, he wouldn't be able to.

Dean's breath had grown to full blown heaves now, so many tears streaming from his eyes he could hardly see. "I can't let you go. God. Do you even know how much you mean to me?"

They looked at each other for a long moment. The intensity twisting and burning them both from within.

Closing his eyes, Sam whispered, "Yes."

Dean could hear the firemen outside breaking down the door. "Sammy." He breathed out, raw and thick. "I love you."

Sam lowered his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "You've pulled me from a fire twice in my life. This time it's my turn." Bringing his hand to his face he added, "I'm sorry… just remember it's not your fault. Okay? None of it."

Before he could move, the scene around Dean suddenly changed. In an instant, he was laying by the door and being manhandled as he was being dragged from the building by two firemen.

Dean sat on the side of the road, a blanket slung loosely around his shoulders. An oxygen mask on his face. He watched as the flames died down. Nothing left but burnt bricks and ash. Face blank, he stared straight ahead, eyes unblinking.

He didn't care when the medic put her arm around him and started to lead him towards the ambulance. He didn't think he would ever care about anything ever again. _Sammy. God, Sammy._

**AN** Please let me know what you think. Reviews inspire the writer. winks


End file.
